The Sweet Taste of Strange
by brownbagspecial
Summary: I've always been a type of girl who threw caution to the wind, but that was just my body. I can survive Rez life, Sam, and repeated vampire attacks, but love? I can't do that, that Leah has died long a long time ago. Or so I thought... (I accidentally deleted this story but by all means enjoy)
1. Not Me

**Welp I was trying to edit this story on a smart phone and I accidentally deleted it...I realize I'm an idiot and also years ago when I wrote this. ...I did absolutely no work in class sometimes.**

I looked down at the white paper with disbelief. I felt stupid, terrified, and strangely happy and relieved. No one in a million years would think this would happen to me.

"Leah? Leah are you alright?" Dr. Cullen touched my shoulder lightly. His icy finger seethed through my hot skin, I straightened at his touch.

"I'm just peachy," I gritted out. I stood to leave, I didn't want to have a break down in front of a leech. "Listen I'm really grateful for you doing this, but I do expect the same confidentiality as your other clients."

"Of course Leah," He said simply.

"That includes your damn kids, I don't care if Esme knows but nobody else. I don't even want my pack to know."

"As a professional I'm held to that confidentiality especially due to your uh…condition. But believe it or not Leah you're like a daughter to me and I will give you my advice. Just because you hush the words doesn't mean they weren't spoken." Uh what?

"Huh?" I sounded like a cavewoman.

"Basically even though you hide this secret doesn't mean you can avoid it. Especially in your condition," he gave me a weak smile. I nodded and began to leave again. "This isn't just YOUR secret you know. Other people are involved," He called out. That I understood, all too well.

I stared at my wall bleakly in my room. _Pregnant_ kept pounding through my mind.

Pounding, that's how I got into this situation.

Pregnant by a man I've only known for 6 months I could say he was my fuck buddy all day, but deep down I know we had a deeper connection; he knew too, he was just being patient with me.

Our 'relationship' details were vague to my friends, family, and pack. Sure they knew about him, but as soon as my peers met him they began a crescendo of break up and wedding predictions. In result, I said as little as possible about him.

I stared at my phone, he had texted me twice while I was in the doctor's office. I convinced myself to stop being chicken shit and tell him.

 _We need to talk, Call me when you can…_

Exactly 2 minutes later his gorgeous picture popped up, I hesitated a quick second but answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Hey, uh what's wrong?" His rich voice laced with concern and worry. I sighed deeply and prepared myself to drop the bomb.

"I really don't know how to say this…"

TBC


	2. Cease to Exist

Chapter 1 You Can Have More

 **A/N Welp Chapter 1 is more of a prologue. So I've finally got off my lazy ass and decided to rewrite the whole damn story since I've read through the original and frankly, I'm not impressed one bit. The OC in this story has gone through some major character development and the story might turn darker than originally planned. Also I'd Like to add that whilst rewriting this story I found my old device that consist of no music past the year of like 2003 (and that's pushing it) and it has A LOT of Prince….he's my favorite male artist (one of em) of all time so….be prepared for song quotes. Enjoy**

 _What's it all about baby? Love? That can't be Trusted!_

 _-Prince_

 **Six Months Earlier…..**

 **Leah POV**

It was a normal day in Forks; the sky was the usual gray, the taste of fresh rain still clung in the air every time you breathed, and the fog camouflaged in a misty cloud as the citizens of the small town expertly ignored the haze with ease. I sped walked to the double doors of the Forks Library, shielding my messenger bag that contained my laptop with the quickness.

My eyes scanned for an available seat at the quiet dividers in the near back. A curvy redhead who was behind me was also eying it; I looked at her and then back at the seat. I shrugged and made a quick dash to the seat. She made an indignant sound in the back of her throat as she stomped away to the bean bags with the teenagers, I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

 _We can't all get what we want._

I pulled out my notebook and started up my laptop. I was going to finish this damn paper even if it took me all damn day. I was so close to finishing my semester with a B average and this stupid paper could risk it all and I wasn't having any of that bullshit. I kept banging away at my paper, griping about why psychology is required any damned way as I kept glancing at my rubric trying to every single (stupid) bullet point that he required, until something caught my attention in the peripheral of my eye.

I could smell his cologne over everyone else's unique scent as he moved pass me. His outgrown hair covered most of his face, leaving only his square tanned jaw; prominent cheekbones and nose that wrinkled as he walked pass me and sat next to me in another divider. His scent evaded my senses driving me a bit crazy with the mixture of cinnamon and rain constantly wafting into my nostrils, making it harder and harder to focus on my half down term paper.

I made minimum progress with my paper despite the distracting scent that was directly next to me, until I couldn't take it anymore and jumped up, startling a few hard studying people around me. I mumbled "sorry" and went to the encyclopedia section and looked through the huge ancient books.

Seriously, who does my professor think he is? Asking for four encyclopedia references? Sometimes I just want to phase and go all Sam on him and maul his stupid fucking face. But, maybe I'm being a _little_ melodramatic; after all I signed up for it thinking it was going to be an easy class and now I'm paying for it financially and with my sanity. Grabbing one with an attitude, I returned to my seat next to my intoxicatingly fragrant neighbor. I buried my head into the encyclopedia trying to sniff some of the old moth smell of a book that probably hasn't been used since 1999.

I almost _actually_ made progress until I heard a _ch ch_ sound. I turned around to see who was making the sound; I leaned back in my chair and turned my head looking for the source. I paused when I saw where the sound came from.

With a creaking sound of a chair being back, I was faced with the sweetest melting pots of honey surrounded by feather like lashes looking in—no _through_ my eyes. His dark pink lips moved but I was too focused on the fullness of them to really hear what he said. I snapped back into reality when his face contorted into a confused expression.

"….Are you okay?" he asked, his voice in a husky whisper. I feel an unfamiliar heat creep from my ears to my face. Holy shit, am I _blushing?!_ You would think a woman who has showed most of La Push her naughty bits would never have room to blush again after years of that.

"Um, sorry I couldn't hear you. What were saying?" I whisper back in a surprisingly calm way. His face relaxes into a lazy smile and I can't help but return it.

"I was asking you for a pencil or pen," He smiled.

"Oh yeah uh here," I hand him the only pen I haven't gnawed on. Our fingers brush against each other, he's comfortably warm. He flashes me a smile of gratitude and turns around and goes back to his work. I stare for a little too long at his profile, studying his profile trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. I shrugged and turn back to my laptop and try my damnedest to finish what I had started.

"Shit," I sigh in exasperation after a good 20 minutes of writers block. I put my head on the desk in defeat. Goodbye good grades, hello mediocrity. Warm fingers lightly tap my shoulder; I stiffen at the unfamiliar touch and shoot a death glare as I raise my head.

"Uh…here's your pen back," The fragrant stranger looking down at me with an amused look on his face. Shit I must look crazy! I shrug mentally; it wouldn't be the first time.

"Thanks," I grumble as I take the pen and throw it back in my bag. I turn around to try again and my neck feels hot, looking back I see he's still standing there. Why the fuck is he staring at me like _that?_ "Can I help you with anything else?" I asked, sounding harsher than I may have wanted it to come out.

"No, but you look like you need some help," He nods his head to my laptop ignoring my glare. "Are you stuck?" He made himself comfortable next to me, his scent puts a wave through me again and my mind scrambled to hurry up and memorize the fragrance. What kind of cologne does he use?

"I uh yeah, it's for a paper for Psychology," I say quietly. "This class is such bullshit," I say under my breath. Apparently I didn't mumble the last part low enough as a dark chuckle erupted from his chest; he gave me a goofy grin.

"I'd like to think I'm not going to school for bullshit, "he chuckled. Shit he's a shrink….well shrink in the making? Just my luck to call his future profession full of shit; my people skills are superb aren't they? "May I?" He gestured to the laptop, I shrug feeling a bit self conscious. My insecurity increased as I heard the familiar sound of stifling laughter.

"What?" I snapped with narrowed eyes. He looked up at me his light brown eyes twinkled with amusement.

"'True _Love is for Sissies',_ " he chuckled. I shrugged nonchalantly, the professor said to write something we're passionate about. "That title alone deserves an A in my book," he said with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him; I intentionally used words and phrases I knew that would drive my professor crazy. "So you agree?" I smirked watching him read over my paper with intrigue.

He shrugged his broad shoulders without looking up. "Some of it, you have a solid point, but I don't believe it ceases to exist."

"Oh? And I suppose you think there is a thing as a One True Love?" I asked with amusement. God, if I heard that fucking saying again I was going to puke. True Love, Imprinting, etc was just fancy, pretty words used to disguise what it really is: mind control and stupidity. After looking at what imprinting can do to one person's whole persona and mind, I think I'm good.

He looked up with a smirk. " 'Course not, that'll be as you put it elegantly: " the results of a media brainwashing of propaganda for selling products with no real logical or proven evidence to prove it even exist'. So in the lamest terms: fucking dumb."

I had to laugh at that, he saw right through that. "So what _do_ you believe then?" I asked with curiosity. He paused and a slow devilish smirk spread on his face.

"I believe you're only stuck because you don't really believe it doesn't exist. I believe you're being overly pessimistic for someone who hasn't lived very long, but then again I don't know your life. I also believe that yellow is your color," He smirked looking appreciatively at my yellow halter top. I looked down at my top and looked at him with a glare.

"Yeah? Well I think shrinks are full of shit, I also believe they are know-it- all. Who think they know all about a subject when they really don't," I spat maliciously.

Unlike most guys he didn't even flinch, he put his head in his hands and looked at me with those intense pretty eyes. "Kind of like what you're doing right now?" He smirked.

"Touché," I frowned, he grinned with triumph.

"You're a real spitfire ya know that," He tilted his head to the side with a grin.

"So I've been told," I shrugged with a smile.

"What's your name?"

"What makes you think you earned to right to my name?" I smirked; he put his hands up in defeat and looked down at my laptop.

"Leah Clearwater huh?" He said with a grin.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I frowned, I wanted be all mysterious like those quirky women in the movies.

"No its not, I earned it."

"How so?"

"By outsmarting you by being a know-it-all," He seemed proud of himself. I rolled my eyes and took my laptop back.

"You just know all the answers don't you?" I glared at him.

"Hmmm, not all of them," He had a glint in his eye.

"If you say 'what is Love?" I will hit you," I threatened.

"Pop reference points gained, but no that's not it. I was hoping we can get out of here and continue this little banter somewhere else? Maybe that burger place down the street?" I just looked at him for a minute. I've been giving him a hard time and his response is to feed me? This guy was weird, ballsy but weird.

"I don't even know your name," I shook my head unable to contain my smile.

"Well," He stood up to his full height, holy hell he was just as tall as Jake. "I guess you're going to have to earn it then," He mimicked my voice. He extended his hand out to me; I just stared at it for a good moment.

Oh, what the hell?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~STOS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well you got me here Mr. Know-It-All, " I smirked as we sat in the diner across from each other looking at the menu. "So," I fold my menu and sit it down looking directly at him. "You gonna tell me your name or am I going to have to torture it out of you?" He slowly sat his menu down and raised his eyebrow at me in a challenge.

"I'd like to see you try Miss Clearwater," he grinned flashing me a row of gleaming white teeth. I sucked my teeth and glared at him.

"Fine, have it your way. You will remain Mr. Sissy Pants until you tell me your name," I made his new nickname loud enough for a couple next to us to turn around.

"Fine," He groaned. "My name is David Zapata, you drive a hard bargain spit fire," he said with a relaxed look.

I smirked and we talked for a good minute over juicy bacon burgers with ease. I learned this new acquaintance and I had a lot in common. We both loved music, we both agreed that this diner had the best bacon to ever been on a burger, we talked about my paper. He accused me of being just a little emo girl who got her heartbroken while I responded by calling him a 12 year old girl who still writes in her diary scribbling her crushes name all on the pages; he got a real kick out of me imitating him writing "dear diary" in his diary.

It began to pour and he frowned. "It sure as hell rains here a lot doesn't it?"

I laughed, "You're in Forks, Washington what you expecting sunny rays are for days?"

He laughed along with me. "Nah its just something I have to get accustomed to you know," he smiled shyly. "I think the rain is kind of….."

"Dreary?" I offered.

He shook his shaggy head and looked down with a smile. "Nah forget it."

"Spit it out, "I nudged him.

"You're going to call me a sissy," He pouted, his juicy bottom lip hanging out dramatically.

I laughed and leaned my head against the window. "Too late for that, now say it."

"I kind of like rain, it washes the day away, making everything new. Rejuvenating everything that's dry and when it's the dawn, the dew that sticks to everything kind of glimmers," He coughed and looked away awkwardly. I smiled at his description; I was born and raised here so I cannot really say I thought of my own home so beautifully.

"I guess you're right," I shrugged and offered him a smile. "It's a long way from where you're from huh?"

"It rained a lot in Florida, but trust me, it ain't the same," He smiled weakly, "and New York rain is something totally different. Call me a hippie or nature freak, but the rain has a different effect in different places."

"Yeah, I can dig that," I smiled; running perimeters all the way up to Canada proved that was too correct.

We talked some more about our lives, I skirted around some questions like the unnecessary facts of me being a huge, hairy she wolf, we talked about our passions, interests, and hobbies.

"You have a band?" I chuckled. "A college student in a band, how original," I teased.

"Oh hush, "He rolled his eyes. "A 23 year old tough girl who doesn't believe in love, yeah you're _so_ original Leah." I threw my straw at him and he laughed. "Besides you can't judge us until you actually listen to us."

I rolled my eyes, "Lemme guess you're act consist of you singing Britney Spears loudly to an electric guitar?" It was his turn to throw his straw at me.

"No smartass, why don't you check it out for yourself?" He leaned in close to me with that smug smirk of his. "Or are you afraid you're going to actually like it and have to eat your words?" I gritted my teeth and leaned closer to him until I was looking directly into his eyes, his scent slowly starting to waft into my nose.

"I ain't scared of shit, especially of your little band," I declared.

"Yeah sure, prove me wrong Spitfire," He snorted indignantly.

I don't know what came over me, maybe it was his unique fragrant clouding my mind or his eyes beckoning for a challenge, or worst the strange burning desire that was slowly building up as I stared into his eyes and made my way down to his lips. Whatever it was, I found myself leaning over our devoured lunch and planting my lips firmly with my hand gripping the back of his neck, and getting lost in his hot mouth.

 **A/N I am writing this whilst I get ready for my unplanned and half assed Valentine's Day lol. I was put on the spot so I suggest we watch Purple Rain and talk shit about the man I declared my husband since I was like 4….**

… **..anywho Thank you for all those who waited, and when I get home the next chapter will be finished (eventually). I plan to have a lot of musical references and what not and I'd love to hear what you guys want me to listen to for this fic.**

 **PS Points to all those who spot all the musical references in this chapter.**


End file.
